A Promise to be Kept
by BlueRaposa
Summary: Hinata remeber those mornings were she woke up to the welcoming scent of laveder, but that was a log time ago. Back when her mother was alive, and she had made a promise before her passing.


**Authors Note: ****This will be ****a prologue to a ****Hinata**** centric ****fic**** I'll be doing later. ****Enjoy :)**

It always smelled like lavender in the morning.

She remembered her mother putting on lavender incense before her meditation. While young she never really understood the concepts of meditating. She ask her mother many questions of why and when she start meditating. Every once in a while she'll try to join her, but grew restless after a few minutes.

The wife of the Hyuga's leader was amazingly beautiful woman, envied by many of the female members. She looked very youthful for her age. She had long silky indigo hair that went down her back. She had fair porcelain skin and soft gray-lilac eyes.

Hinata remembered those eyes looking softly at her when she attempted to keep still while mediating next to her mother. As most six year olds, young Hinata just did not have the patients to relax and keep her mind completely blank as her mother instructed her to do. "Just relax, hun, try not to be so tense. Pretend your bones are weightless, and keep your mind blank." Her mother soft voice said to her. Her mother's voice was always soft and low, never did Hinata remember her raising her voice even if she was mad.

She made sure to treasure those moments before her mother's death. As a child she never realized how special those moments were. She only knew her for such a short time. She died of pneumonia, though her immune system had been weak since youth. Hinata remembered the weeks leading to her death.

Hiashi was teaching Hinata few of the basics of the gentle fist style. Her mother began to cough uncontrollable. Hiashi had just thought it was just a cold. It was more serious then he though, the woman had gotten serious sick many times, but always recovered. This time she never did. Hinata thought that she'll get better. She always did. She sat by her bed till the day she passed away.

It was snowing lightly. It was the first snow of the year. Hinata woke up early to visit her mother as she did ever morning to make sure she was getting well. That morning felt different, Hinata sensed it. Something wasn't right. She smelled that lavender incense her mother usually put on before her meditating. She hadn't put them on since the day she feel ill. Hinata felt a knot in her stomach. She rushed to her mother's room were her mother slept. She saw her out of her bed, meditating. Hinata walked slowly to her, the beautiful porcelain skin of the woman was now a pale and yellowish tone. Her once youthful lilac eyes were dull and grey, black ring encircled her eyes.

As Hinata come closer, wondering why her mother was meditating at that state. "Okaasan, why are you out of bed, you should rest." Hinata pleaded. "Hinata, I'm not going for be here for long, my body is not working any more, understand hun?" her mother's voice sounded so weak and soft. Hinata shook her head, she didn't want her mother to leave her, not now not ever. "Hun, before I go, promise me you'll...take care of Hanabi...and...to stay strong...and nev..never...give up..in believing ...yourself." Hinata's eyes began to water as her mother's upper body collapsed down over her legs.

_Never give up in believing yourself._ Those words kept playing in mind as she continued to hold on to her mother as tightly as she could, hoping for her to wake up from the pressure. She never did. Shortly after her death Hinata began to act differently, she lost all ambition to become the strong, confident kunoichi and leader her father wanted her to be. She felt weak and hopeless without her most precious person. Her mourning cost her greatly. Hinata's lack of confidence and optimism made it difficult to train. Hiashi began to deem her a lost cost, and as Hanabi grew older, he began to focus more on her.

Those years were difficult, but she promised to her mother to keep strong, and to never give up on herself. _"I can change, I can improve, __and I__ can never give up!__" It was time for a change...__for you, __Boubo_

**Author's**** notes: ****Boubo****: my late mother. Hope you enjoyed it, like I said before, this will ****sorta**** of ****be**** a prologue to a ****Hinat**** centric ****fic****. It will mostly centre on ****Hinata's**** development during the time skip, just after ****Naruto**** leaves with ****Jiraiya****. Constructive criticism welcomed. **


End file.
